


Shadows of the night

by RumpyKamon



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Beware, Blood and Violence, Multi, clearly rated E because of how it turns out to be, not so gory but quite gross anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpyKamon/pseuds/RumpyKamon
Summary: After their threesome night, time has come to make a choice. This is what happens when Lilith becomes jealous..





	Shadows of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it to satisfy you guys ask, I hope you’ll like it! Let me know!

The night that followed Zelda’s passionate meeting with Faustus and Lilith, she had a nightmare, strange and horrible apparitions. But she didn’t knew she was in a dream, everything seemed so real, like the time when Batibat came around to play with the Spellmans. Was she dreaming or doing an astral projection she couldn’t tell. She noticed that the scars on her body were already impregnated in her flesh, because they were in her dream too. And she remembered everything...

But here’s how the nightmare began: a few days later that night, maybe a week, she had received a message, from her High Priest, asking her to come to his office. She wondered why she was asked to come, was it about Sabrina -again- or... about her ? During these few days of emptiness, Zelda took great care of masking her scars, especially her calf’s one. She also tried to avoid the questions of her family. Thanks Satan, Hilda didn’t wanted to talk about it. But Ambrose always looked at her with insistence, as if he hoped that his auntie would talk about it. Sabrina didn’t knew and it was better this way. Lilith had been so wild this one night, a real panther. What a woman... Zelda never had imagined that one day she’d fantasise about this Scottish old lamp, but Lilith had changed Mary Wardwell’s body in a way only Satan knows. 

The two women had seen each other during these few days, secretly sneaking in dark corners of the house and hidden doors, not so much to talk, rather to fuck. In fact Lilith didn’t want to talk much since this one night. Usually they enjoyed a talk, teasing one another or taking their time around a glass of whisky. But maybe she wanted to avoid thinking about sharing Zelda. Maybe Faustus was a disgusting memory to her, in any case, she didn’t talk. She enjoyed a good time with Zelda and that was great. But Lilith’s look had changed, it wasn’t full of desire anymore, but full of duty, as if Lilith had to do this, to prove themselves something, to prove her that nothing had changed. The red haired woman wondered if Faustus would bear the same look when she would go. 

And so, Zelda had joined Faustus in his office for a talk, a talk about what happened before and how it should never happen again. Sure, Lilith and him had agreed to continue as if nothing happened and enjoy Zelda’s company the same way as before. But they both knew how valuable was the other’s word. 

The tall man sat on his wooden desk and looked at his lady from above. She didn’t say a word and simply looked at him. She was beautiful in her blue dress, a fur coat on her blue vest and he was well clothed too, in one of his grey costume. She had crossed her leg, right over left. She still felt the traces of Lilith’s teeth on her calf. She hide this mark under thick black pantyhose. Her red hair fell on her shoulders and framed her face, impassible, impossible to read. Her bright eyes staring endlessly at Faustus. She waited for him to talk, she wouldn’t say a word. And she looked at his eyes. His look changed too, but it was more remorseful or sorry than anything else. Faustus quickly looked at the other side of the office then opened his mouth. 

“ I worried for you, Zelda. “  
“ No need. I can take care of myself. “  
“ I don’t believe it. “  
“ No ? Too bad. “ Faustus exhaled.  
“ You put yourself in a very delicate position the other day. Your sister knows, for... us. “  
“ And so what ? She’s not my keeper. “  
“ I don’t want this to be told to everybody, you understand. I’m supposed to be widowed, with nothing else to think about but my son. There is no reason why this would be acceptable, unless if you... “ once more he turned to the other side of the office and frowned. He looked down then looked at Zelda. “ Zelda. I know you said you couldn’t chose, but I’m asking you to. We need an answer. “  
“ I won’t chose. “  
“ Be reasonable. Think of all the advantages you’d have choosing one of us. “  
“ What advantages ? “  
“ You could marry me. And have all the advantages that come with it. “  
“ And what if you happened to be the one I’d leave ? “ Faustus stopped for a second then talked of a low voice.  
“ I won’t let you out of this office until you’ll take a decision. “  
“ Faustus. “ she said gently taking his wrist. “ I won’t chose. “ he got down on his feet and kneeled. He took Zelda’s hands and let his head on her thighs. She caressed his hair and looked above the large mirror facing the fireplace. She smiled and looked down to him. “ I won’t take this decision because it would be unfair. I wouldn’t have any advantage in losing any of you. “  
“ Have you considered the fact... that I take risks for you ? The Dark Lord doesn’t approve my... interest in you. “  
“ The Dark Lord is a jealous ruler. We all know this. And for this other reason, I won’t chose. “ she took Faustus chin and forced him to look up. “ I’m not in love with any of you. I love the Dark Lord, and I love my family, and this will remain so. “  
“ As long as you don’t chose. Zelda, I beg you, “ he said kissing her hands. “ Take the right decision. “ 

He stood up and kissed her red lips. She let him do as he buried his hands under her hair and hers around his neck. And he slowly started to lean on her, letting his body falling on her. She felt his weight cracking the wood the chair was made of. But suddenly, he turned and threw his arm away. 

“ Haven’t I already told you that don’t like being watched ? “  
“ No? Too bad. “ said a teasing voice. Lilith’s voice.  
“ You dare using her own words. You’re not worth them. “  
“ If I am not than how could you be ? “ she appeared behind the tall silhouette and walked to Zelda, smiling, but not a taunting smile, a false smile charged with reproaches. “ Zelda dear, it seems like I arrived here right on time. “  
“ Oh but you’re always here. “ Zelda said chuckling.  
“ True. “ the demoness said leaning on Zelda to kiss her. Faustus frowned and closed his hand in a strong fist. The black haired woman sat where Faustus was a few seconds earlier and looked at them both. “ I hope you’re not considering anything this... man was saying. “  
“ I’m a big girl Lilith. I can decide for myself. “ Faustus looked at them, boiling with fury, but he didn’t say a word. He simply grabbed his cane and stood there. Lilith looked at him.  
“ Put that down will you ? “ She said.  
“ Get down from here then we’ll talk. “  
“ Here they go again. “ Zelda whispered as she brought her hair back behind her ears and raised her eyes to the ceiling. The two looked at each other, proud like peacocks. The room was filling with a strange atmosphere of challenge.  
“ I won’t seal the door again. “ Faustus said.  
“ No need, because nothing will happen in this office. Never. “  
“ Get down from my desk. “  
“ Or what ? “ In the blink of an eye, Faustus had raised his arms and agitated his cane. Lilith felt a shock in her back and fell down on the rug to Zelda’s feet. She grabbed the demoness by the shoulders and looked at him.  
“ Faustus! What in Satan’s name do you think you’re doing ? “  
“ We’re not at your place Zelda, your rules don’t apply here. “  
“ If don’t have any appreciation for my rules anywhere else than in my home, than I don’t think you have any consideration for me either. “ Faustus stood silent. Lilith raised her head wrecked with hatred and threw herself forward. Zelda grabbed her by the collar and firmly held her back, wrapping her neck of her arms. “ Don’t Lilith. I know what you’re capable of. “  
“ Then you should know that at the right moment you’ll let me go, he will be crushed in my hands. “  
“ For the love of our Lord, you two are killing me! “ Zelda said still holding Lilith by her collar. “ Can’t you both understand that I don’t want to choose between you two and that I will not choose. “ she rose on her feet, gripped strongly Lilith by her collar and stepped forward. “ Now let’s all be clear on a point: if any of you dare to hurt the other, and that I come to learn about it, and believe it, I’ll learn about it, you’ll lose me. Forever. “  
“ Don’t let yourself bewitched by this demoness Zelda. “  
“ Don’t let this living mistake convince you otherwise. I never asked you to choose. “  
“ More lies. “  
“ Shut up Blackwood. “  
“ Don’t talk to me. “ he said stepping forward.  
“ Stay where you are Faustus. “ Zelda said moving her hand in front of him.  
“ I really don’t understand you sometimes. “  
“ Men still being men. “ Faustus raised his hand once more but Zelda closed her fingers in a fist, suddenly Faustus stood straight, frozen, unable to move. She closed her other hand even tighter around Lilith’s collar. Zelda’s voice chocked in her throat.  
“ Trust me, I’m not proud of using magic on you like on a vulgar mortal, but I warned you. I warned you two. And this is the last time I say it. Now I will leave and I strongly encourage you to think about what I said. Come on Lilith. “

Zelda slowly walked out of the office, pulling Lilith up on her feet and leading her outside. Once they passed the doors, she let go of the red collar. The demoness turned to look at her lover. Her hands were shaking. 

“ Don’t go back in there. “ she said of a firm tone.  
“ You told us not to hurt each other, you said nothing about killing. Don’t worry. I’ll make it quick. “ She walked forward but Zelda grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Her body shook the wall and they stared at each other.  
“ Don’t play with my patience Lilith. You may not have touched him yet, but you’re teasing him. As you say it yourself, he’s just a man. Forget him. “  
“ Would I ? Zelda. I never asked you to chose because I know that you love us both, no, don’t try to tell me otherwise, I know you by heart. But, you have to understand how hard it is for us both, for me, you’re making me suffer my dear. Do you like it so much, hurting me ? “  
“ Lilith... “  
“ I am asking you, because I want to know and I won’t force you into anything but... if you had to choose—“

Zelda suddenly let go of Lilith’s throat and walked away, exhaling and not turning around. The last thing Lilith saw were the red hair floating like flames as she turned in a corridor. Lilith clenched her teeth and looked at the door in front of her. She wanted to open it and rage inside like a storm, but Zelda... Faustus was on the other side of the door, he had heard everything, he knew everything, and he wanted to beat Lilith with his cane until Mary Wardwell‘s body was reduced to a meat bag. But Zelda... sure, the deep and intense love they felt for her was a motivation big enough not to kill the other, but why did it have to be them ? Why the two rivals ? The two that disputed their place in Hell at the sides of The Dark Lord. The Dark Lord certainly was boiling in Hell if he observed them quarrelling. But who was the most to fear ? Zelda or The Dark Lord ? If anything happened, they would lose both. The best for them both was to accept their fate. 

But we’re talking about Faustus and Lilith, those two can’t be reasonable. As Zelda walked home, she saw a shadow that wasn’t hers. The shadow followed her on the gravel path then passing the barrier. But Zelda stopped as she arrived under the porch. She looked at the shadow and nodded her head, not saying a word. She stood there a few seconds then walked in. The shadow disappeared. 

Zelda was alone in the house: Sabrina was at the academy -and thanks Satan she didn’t saw her there- Hilda was with Dr.Cerberus and Ambrose was with Luke. The house was whole hers. But she hated that, she hated being alone, alone between these walls. And that brought her back to her dilemma of choosing between the two. She wanted to marry, she needed it, just the same way she had needed to be Leticia’s mother. But as she said it again and again, she couldn’t choose. Lilith was right when she said that she loved them both, because she did. That was unfair: being able to love, but unable to make a choice. Sooner or later, her family would be gone, and she’d still be alone in this house. This was an unbearable thought. And as she tortured herself with these thoughts, she saw the shadow, immobile, standing on the fridge. 

“ Haven’t I told you not to enter ? “  
“ You didn’t say it with words. “ Lilith said stepping forward. “ You shouldn’t stay alone in this big house. “  
“ How could you have known that I was alone ? “ Zelda said before raising her eyes to the ceiling. “ Right. Lilith please, I want you to leave. “  
“ No you don’t. “ she answered still stepping forward. She arrived next to her and put her hand over Zelda’s. 

Zelda wanted to talk, to protest, but she needed this. Lilith became so smooth anytime they were close, it was sweet and simple and for a second she let Lilith caressing her, from her hand to the arm and the shoulder... and her dark lips resting in her neck, kissing her gently. Her breath slowly wrapping Zelda’s skin. The tip of her nose gently brushed her skin and the contact of her lips made Zelda shivering and her nipples hardening under the soft fabric of her dress. She closed her eyes and threw her head backward. Lilith let her hand run in the red hair and kept on caressing her. But she reacted by gently pushing Lilith aside. The dark haired woman seemed despaired. 

“ I don’t understand. “  
“ I won’t give in this time Lilith. You know me by heart but so do I. And when you say that you don’t want me to choose, you’re lying. “  
“ That shouldn’t stop us from enjoying our time together. “  
“ No it shouldn’t. But since you two decided to battle for me, things are getting difficult. I wish you never saw each other with me, when you two didn’t think I belonged to you. When we had a secret and sweet relationship... “  
“ It can be like this again, we could, we could try... “ Zelda looked at the woman with a small smile. “ Zelda please. “  
“ No. Not this time. Go home. “ 

Lilith stuttered and shuffled before deciding to leave the kitchen under her lover’s eyes. Zelda heard the door closing and then she knew, she knew that now things wouldn’t be the same ever again. As Lilith hurried out of the Spellmans property, her high heels thrusting in the damp dirt, she screamed inside, imagining all she could do to Faustus, all he deserved. He was the jealous one, he was the reason why Zelda didn’t wanted to make love to her, and he would pay, oh nothing that would be too ‘prejudicial’, after all, Zelda would know. But she had to take her revenge, now. 

She kept walking through the wood, not affected by the branches and roots, not affected by the darkness of the woods nor anything else. Hatred was her fuel and the machine was launched to her target, soon Faustus Blackwood would only be a memory and a name in a Book -because Lilith considered that tearing the guy into pieces wasn’t that bad, and he wouldn’t be hurt so much, and at least both her and the witches’s world would get rid of him-. 

She arrived at the academy and glared at it, the weather seemed to change, the sky became threatening with clouds, the blue starry sky changed to black, thunder resonated above her as she faded in a black form. She crawled on the floor like a shadow, she opened wide the front door with a zephyr and moved on the cold marble of the hall, slaloming between the students to Faustus’s office, outside, the storm raged even louder. She kept on crawling on the red carpet in the stairs as thunder resonated outside. When she arrived in front of the office, she took back her human form, disfigured with rage and pushed the doors open, but Faustus was nowhere to be seen. Right at this moment Lilith knew where he was. She yelled at him from the bottom of her lungs, a scream that made the whole Academy startle. 

Zelda once more opened her door as she heard knocks, but this time it was Faustus standing before her. She didn’t say a word and simply exhaled. What could she say to him anyway ? She was weak anytime he looked at her with his puppy eyes filled with love. He smiled and took Zelda’s hands in his, kissing them gently while looking at Zelda in the eyes. Then he entered in the house. Zelda stepped backward as he closed the door, watching the oncoming storm. He frowned as he perfectly knew what was coming after him. Faustus then followed the woman in the house, trying to catch her hand, but she always slipped through his fingers, like a game of hide and seek, but he had to catch her before she vanished. She cheated, using some secret passages where he couldn’t follow her, and she tried her best to avoid him as she knew that she wouldn’t be able to send him away, until he finally caught her in the greenhouse. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. She kept her head low not to be tempted to kiss him, but that was without counting on his hands that gently pulled her chin up. 

“ Faustus no, stop.” She whispered closing her eyes.  
“ Why would I ? Isn’t nice in here ? “  
“ I already told Lilith not to count on this for now. You two are worse than kids battling for candies, I don’t want you to do this. I wanted to keep it simple. “  
“ You can keep it simple with me. “  
“ Faustus, stop talking. “ he leaned on Zelda to steal a kiss from her lips. “ Faustus leave now. “  
“ I can’t. “ And with this he hugged her even closer, burring his nose in her hair to smell the delicate scent of her fire hair. She kept her eyes shut unable to fight it, when she heard shutters clapping outside. She turned to look through the glass walls. Outside, near the graves and the tombstone, a red form was standing surrounded by winds and dust a storm was raging in her garden and she came for vengeance.  
“ Lilith... no... “

The warlock ran outside with confident and strong steps, followed by Zelda who was begging them to stop, but he kept walking. Her voice drowned in the wind and she struggled moving forward, as if Lilith kept her back pushing her with the cold winds. She almost fell down because the winds were too strong, so she decided to stay where she was. Faustus kept on walking then stood straight when Lilith was fully recognisable. Both of them looked at the other from afar, their heads lowered but their eyes burned with Hell fire. They didn’t move but the ground resonated with their rage. Zelda fell down on the ground and tried to scream but she couldn’t catch her breath, she was gasping and lost, completely confused. The ground started to shake under their feet. Faustus was wakening his powers. The whole storm revolved around them creating a wall of dust and rain. They were cut out from the rest of the world once more. All elements suddenly froze around them, in a big circle, as if they were in a room and the elements were the walls, each little particle floated, the time had slowed. 

“ Lilith please go home! Don’t get killed so stupidly! “ Zelda yelled.  
“ I won’t let this little sneaky bastard coming around and steal you without saying a word. “  
“ Lilith... “  
“ Leave it Zelda, she’s asking for death and this it what she’ll get. This time you won’t be able to blame me. “  
“ Please to stop... “ Zelda tried to say as she started to cry. She rose her hand to try to catch them, but Lilith was quicker and pinned her down with the wind.  
“ Move Blackwood. “  
“ You’ll have to kill me first. “  
“ And I gladly will. “

And with this word she threw herself forward, running with all her feet. Faustus launched himself too running to her and then, all the dust and wind that had stopped to move started to rage again around them. They were so close now. Zelda couldn’t see them anymore, they were lost in the storm just the same way she was. Lilith jumped and planted her nails in Faustus neck, burying them as deeply as she could, he frowned and caught her by the waist, trying to crush her in his hands. But she kept on penetrating his skin, she tried to touch a vein but all she could touch were nerves, tickling with her pointy nails covered with blood. Faustus pressed his hands and managed to break her pelvis, she cried out as a beaten dog and let go of his neck. He took advantage of it, pushed her down on the ground and tried to burry her under the earth of the Spellman’s property, and it almost worked as he pushed her down and move dirt all over her face but she responded by sending a lightning on his back, making him jump up. In pain. 

They both panted, trying to catch their breath, but they couldn’t, Lilith was covered by mud and buoy that had found its way down to her lungs, and she tried to crawl out of it, she couldn’t sit so she attempted to roll on her stomach but it was too painful, whereas Faustus didn’t fell any of his muscles anymore. He was there, a meter away on all four, saliva was drooling between his lips down his face, he couldn’t move either, he saw his veins under his skin as a drawing on his body. He tried to contain his blood in his veins but he couldn’t. His body was covered with bruises. He almost chocked with his spit and his vision started to get blurry, he heard an ultrasound in his ears and felt himself falling on the side. Through his eyes, he distinguished Lilith’s body getting out from the mud and crawling to him. 

In a movement of rage, he rose on his feet and jumped on Lilith who still was on the surface of the ground, and tried to choke her by accumulating layers of dirt above her head, but he was weak and the dirt moved less easily, just as for her, only thunder resonated. She could touch him a second time with a lightening because she couldn’t focus, her icy eye looked at the sky as she felt herself slowly leaving her body. She couldn’t handle the pain anymore. Lilith had no choice but to let go of her hold on Zelda to grab Faustus’s wrists and try to push him back. But she couldn’t, anytime she tried to breath, dirt was flooding in her mouth. Faustus kept on frowning, not letting go of his prey, thinking that he couldn’t break her now, he’d try to drain her forces out until she couldn’t fight anymore. 

Zelda felt her wrists liberated and tried to get up and walk through the wind, the rain and the dust but her hair covered her face, and she barely stood on her feet. The ground she was walking in kept on moving. Screaming their name wouldn’t help her, she need to find them and she needed to be quick. She tip toed until she managed to discern a silhouette, she kept walking and tried to catch the person, but it wasn’t who she guessed, it was Hilda. The two sisters joined and caught each other, to stay still in the middle of the storm. Hilda yelled:

“ What’s happening, what are you doing ? “  
“ I’m not doing anything, it’s them! “  
“ Them who ? “  
“ Faustus and Lilith! They’re trying to kill each other! “  
“ The storm is visible from the town, this is madness! They must stop or they’ll destroy Greendale! “  
“ I know but I can’t find them, I can’t see them. I... I don’t know how to stop them! “ the two sisters almost fell because of another gust of wind. Hilda caught her sister by the waist and pulled her closer.  
“ I have an idea to find them, do you trust me ? “  
“ I do. “

A few meters away, Lilith and Faustus were battling, his arms were lacerated with claws marks, deep cuts all the long running with blood, his shirts totally torn apart, he looked like a living dead riddle with bullets and knife whereas she looked like Agatha when she came out from the Cain pit. Lilith was chocking under the dirt but still managed to move and hurt her opponent. They were on the verge of killing each other when a cry of pain resonated in the storm, it was Zelda’s voice that was filled with pain. 

They both stopped fighting, still holding each other but trying to determine where the noise was coming from. They looked around them, but it was impossible to see, Lilith stopped the rain and called the wind, and there she was, beyond the fog and the dust, her blue silhouette. Faustus got on his shaking feet and rushed there there the best he could after blocking Lilith under a tough layer of dirt. His muscles hurt for each little movement but he had to go and see if she was ok, even is it was the last thing he’d do. Zelda was there standing alone in the graveyard, between all the tomb stones, with a broken arm. His eyes filled with terror when he saw her bone out of her flesh, thrusting through her vest. He couldn’t speak, he felt like he was dead. Zelda held her arm against herself as she saw Lilith’s silhouette running while limping toward her. She arrived and looked at her, unable to speak. They both stood there not able to move, they really looked like two corpses. And just when they thought that it couldn’t get worse, they stood as still as statues, petrified as behind Zelda, the ground was cracking and growling. 

“ What are you doing ? “ Lilith said to Faustus, chocking with mud.  
“ I’m not doing anything. “ he answered as he face still got covered with bruises. And behind Zelda the ground split in two to a stone, shaking with a deep growl and a red light shimmered from it. A greater growl resonated. Zelda couldn’t stay up as she knew who was coming.  
“ You woke Him up. “ Lilith said feeling her muscles suddenly shaking with terror.  
“ No... “ he barely whispered frowning. 

Suddenly, Faustus turned to Lilith and plunged his hand to her chest, whereas she jumped on him and guided her jaw to his neck, he transpierced her skin then her ribs to grab her naked beating heart and she opened wide to her mouth to caught his jugular vein between her carnivorous teeth. The most painful thing they ever endured and Zelda watched them. She barely had the time to inhale and scream from the bottom of her bowels that they both pulled on their prey at the exact same moment, tearing off their organs in Zelda’s painful cry. 

Everything became calm. The storm fell, the sky softly let go of the thunder. All the dust fell to the ground and the two bodies unanimated of the two rivals collapsed. The red light disappeared. Zelda fell on her knees, her mouth wide open. She couldn’t believe what she just saw with her very own eyes. Her two lovers were there, lying on the ground, covered by entrails and blood, their eyes empty, wide, they were gone. They were dead. Zelda couldn’t even cry. She was hurt. Destroyed. Obliterated. Her eyes filled with tears and her lips curved but she couldn’t cry. Why couldn’t she cry ? Hilda appeared behind a tomb stone and saw her sister immobile and the two corpse a bit further. She rushed to her and held her tight, saying that it was ok, it was over now, that’s she shouldn’t look at it. But Zelda still couldn’t say a word. Then with an inspiration, she let go of a scream of sorrow and pain, she almost broke her voice with it, she want to die, she wanted to end it all. 

Hilda sat next to Zelda looking at her arm. Then the dust. They didn’t see much around them. Even their mansion seemed away. Hilda couldn’t handle her sister’s cry and she tried to take her up, to walk her away from this scene. But, the floor started to move again, it swelled as if they were siting on an enormous creature’s lungs. Behind them, the crack opened, smoke got out, the red light appeared, big steps fell on the floor, then a growl and a heavy scent. The steps came closer and closer, full of anger. Then they stopped. The Dark Lord was standing right behind Zelda. He expired through His nostrils. He watched her little body agitating with her cries. She felt a hand on her shoulders. She tried to get up but when she moved, she was violently pull backward and dragged to the hole, she tried to walk back there but couldn’t, Hilda lose her grip on her and straighten her arm to catch her but it was too late, Zelda was already falling in the crack seeing her sister disappearing at the surface. 

That’s when she opened her eyes and woke up from her night full of nightmares. Her arm was numb, she had slept on it the whole night. One of her soft scarf was on the window, colouring the room of a red light. She felt dehydrated, and tired. Her throat hurt. She certainly had another of these night terrors Hilda tried to cured her from. She looked around her, the bedroom was empty, full of dust but empty. She was in one of her pyjama. her head hurt as well. What time could it possibly be ? Thanks Satan this all was just a nightmare... or was it ?

**Author's Note:**

> There you are. Shocked ? Satisfied? Impatient to read more ?
> 
> -Actually working on pregnant Zelda and ZeldaxMorticia for the moment- but, be sure to tell me your wishes.


End file.
